Blue Fairy
'The Blue Fairy '''is a member of the Fae race also know as the Children of Oberon. Who is known for granting wishes to people who give happiness to others, and likes to teach children the differences between right and wrong. Appearance The Blue Fairy usually takes two forms the first being a shooting star. While in her humanoid form she appears as as a beautiful woman with blond hair, fair skin and wears a glittering dress, glass shoes, with white wings. Personality Biography Early Life Many years ago the Blue Fairy would grant the wish of a kindly old woodcarver by the name of Geppetto to give life to his finest creation a marionette puppet named Pinocchio. But unknown Geppetto the wood he used to make Pinocchio was Edelwood, and contained the broken spirits of those who had succumbed to the despair from the torture inflicted on them by the Fallen Moloch. The Blue Fairy had hoped Pinocchio's innocence and with the pure hearted woodcarver's guidance he could purify the lost souls within him and create a counter to Moloch. Only for her hopes to ultimately be dashed and broken when Pinocchio was later corrupted and became one of the evil's plaguing the world. GrimmFall The Blue Fairy was summoned to the Pillow World by Nyx Kane, who sought her help to enchant the Pillownomicon, so she could insure sure her daughter after she and her love passed on. The Blue Fairy touched by the love Nyx has for her daughter found her wish selfless and worthy granted it, enchanting the Pillownomicon so that it now had the power to bring life to Pillow World. GrimmFall: Hail Crom While not mentioned or appearing it is possibly that the Blue Fairy might have been among the Children of Oberon captured by Crom Cruach. Powers and Abilities As a Fae who is potentially one of the more powerful members of her race, her power is limited only by her imagination and thus is capable of preforming feats bordering on god-like. Such abilities include: * Levitation spells to achieve flying under his own power * Shape-shifting and transfiguration * Conjuration * Advanced telekinesis * long-distance Teleportation magic * Superhuman strength * Exceptional spell-casting * Hypnosis and empathic persuasion * Mystical energy blasts * Power/Ability-stripping * Reality-warping * Animate ordinary objects via life-based magic * Enchanting * Casting realistic illusion via Illusion magic * Moving at lightning-speed (maybe only over short distances) * Energy absorption (lightning to grow to immense strengths and size) * Accelerated regenerative, healing factor * Stare of Slumber/Sleep * Conjuring objects from thin air * Control over the elemental forces of Avalon itself * Creating and controlling unusually strong gusts of air and wind * Sensing Titania (and maybe other fairies) * Intangibility: passing through solid objects (walls, fools, ceilings, wood, stone, metal) * Turn someone into glass by touch * Freezing * Re-changing others * Melting objects via fire magic * Reflecting energy shield * High resistance to physically injury * Reflecting energy blasts by hand Despite these great powers, Fae folk are vulnerable to iron and special items that can absorb energy. Relationships 'Pinocchio - 'The Blue Fairy was the one that gave life to Pinocchio in hopes his innocence would help purify the tortured souls trapped within him, and that he would become a counter to Moloch. Only for him to become corrupted and a evil almost as foul as Moloch himself. This has likely resulted in Pinocchio being regarded by the Blue Fairy as one of if not her greatest shame and sin. 'Nyx Kane -''' While initially wary of Nyx because of sensing dark magic from her, she was ultimately touched by Nyx's love for her daughter and the reasons for her wish so granted it. 'Oberon - '''It is unknown how the Blue Fairy personally feels about the ruler of the Children of Oberon or if she is even one of the Fae that swears allegiance to him. Though as one of the more noble and kind hearted Fae it is possibly that she doesn't agree with some of Oberon's past actions and viewpoint. Quotes Background Information The Blue Fairy is a character from the animated Disney film ''Pinocchio. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Children of Oberon